


first

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // running into your soulmate and making him spill his coffee wasn't exactly how you imagined your fated first meeting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

**Author's Note:**

> this one's slightly different, just like woozi's story. i hope you enjoy!

This wasn’t exactly how you pictured your first meeting with your soulmate.

 

 

You don’t know if it was because of your friends’ stories of their first meetings, reading a fair bit of romance novels back in middle school, or spending countless moments daydreaming about the moment that you somewhat had a bit of a dream-like expectation.

But no, your first meeting with your soulmate had to be caused by you accidentally running into him while on your way to submit your research paper and subsequently knocking his latte out of his hands.

It just so happened that your soulmate and the person you slammed into was Wen Junhui, or commonly known as Jun, one of the members of the school’s incredibly popular dance team.

Your eyes dart from your stopped soulmate timer, then to the spilled latte pooling on the concrete, and then to meet Jun’s, who was now running his fingers through his messy golden hair.

“Oh god…” You whisper. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Well…” Jun manages to say with a tinge of amusement. “This is quite a first meeting between soulmates.”

Your gaze lands on the spilled latte again, to Jun’s dark eyes, and then to the sociology faculty building – the one you were currently standing in front of. You needed to submit your paper since it was due in about ten minutes (or was it less than that now?) and as much as you wanted to chat with your newly discovered soulmate, you had a deadline to meet.

But it felt somewhat rude to just take off and leave your soulmate standing there with his spilled drink.

“Listen,” you blurt out. “I really need to go right now – my paper’s due in ten minutes – I’m so sorry about the coffee –“

Jun raises a brow, prompting you to continue but you trail off as you glance down at your wristwatch (five minutes left till the deadline) and then up to the building once again. With a sigh, you take Jun by the arm, startling the boy as the two of you hurry up the steps and enter the sociology building.

Luckily for you, the office of your social research prof is at the first floor of the building and you knock on the door to announce your arrival. Dr. Kang opens the door and she smiles at you warmly when she sees you.

“Ah, just in time,” Dr. Kang says as you hand over the clear plastic folder containing your research paper. “Thank you.”

With that, Dr. Kang stamps the date on the title page of your project and writes down the time. _4:28 PM_. Just two minutes before the cut-off time and you feel an immense load of stress come off your shoulders.

“Perfect!” Your research prof smiles at you. “See you in class on Monday.”

“Ah, yes, thank you!” You give a quick bow before hurrying out of the office, closing the door behind you quietly. A relieved sigh escapes your lips. You were finally done with assignments for the month. The realization almost makes you want to break into a happy dance but you realize that Jun’s standing out in the hallway, waiting for you.

“Did you make it on time?” Jun asks as he pockets his phone to look at you.

You nod in response. “Barely. Just two minutes before the end of submission.”

“That’s good though,” he hums. “Well then, do you still have class?”

“Um…no…why?”

Jun raises a brow at you as he leans a bit closer and you stare at him like a deer in headlights. “Well, soulmate, you owe me for making me spill my coffee.”

_Oh…he’s mad_ , you think as you sigh. “Alright, fine. What do you want?”

A smile makes its way across Jun’s face as he answers. “Let’s go eat at the restaurant across the street.”

–

Despite only getting to know Jun for a few hours, you can’t help but feel comfortable in his presence.

The two of you spend the afternoon getting to know each other over Chinese food served by the restaurant near campus, chatting away with no awkwardness. Jun asked you various questions such as about academics, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. When you talked with Jun, it felt as though you were catching up with a close friend who had moved a long time ago.

You, too, wanted to get to know Jun better. You already knew a few things about Jun prior to meeting him; after all, he was part of the school’s dance team. Everyone knew who he was – a charming boy who studied Chinese literature and had a talent for dancing. But after spending almost two hours just talking about all sorts of things over food, you found out that he was a warm and bright person who was easy to get along with.

You also discovered that he’s quite an affectionate and flirty person.

After a very filling meal, the two of you head to the park for ice cream. Jun had insisted on paying for the treats himself, flashing you a charming grin when he hands you a waffle cone with pistachio ice cream while he had a cone with lemon ice cream. With the ice cream cones in your hands, you take a walk on one of the many winding paths before the start of the evening fireworks show.

Jun watches you enjoy your ice cream and a chuckle escapes his lips. “Ah, you’re like my friend Jeonghan-hyung. He likes pistachio too.”

“Your friend has great taste,” you smile after eating a piece of the waffle cone. “Pistachio’s good.”

“Is it?” Jun’s hand gently wraps around your own that’s holding on to the cone and he leans closer to take a bite of the frozen pistachio-flavored dessert. You gape at him as he steps away, licking his lips and savoring the taste.

“You’re right,” he grins. “It _is_ good.”

A blush spreads across your cheeks but Jun’s nonchalant as he leads you along on the stroll near the river. _This guy!_ , you think as you watch him from the corner of your eye, cheeks still visibly pink. As much as his bold action flustered you, you had to admit that he was pretty damn smooth.

Not to mention, Jun’s _also_ attractive. You can’t help but admire his sculpted side profile, the way his lashes fluttered when he looked downwards, and the way the breeze gently ruffled his messy blond hair. You notice that Jun’s dressed nicely as well: he was dressed in an indigo chambray button down shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and tucked into black jeans. After seeing numerous boys walk into class into sweats, Jun’s outfit was admittedly a nice change.

After a moment, Jun notices you looking at him and his lips form a smirk while he winks, making you flush again. _Damn him_.

–

It’s slightly past nine in the evening when Jun’s car pulls up by your apartment after the fireworks show and he walks you to the front doors. The show was brief, only thirty minutes long, but it took a while for the traffic at the parking lot to die down.

While on the drive back, it finally sinks into you that the entire afternoon was practically a _date_. It was quite amazing that it took you that long to fully realize that and you feel disappointed that day went by so quickly. Even though it was your first meeting with Jun, you had an enjoyable time and found yourself warming up to him and his sometimes silly comments and displays of affection.  

“Well…” Jun begins. “Here we are.”

“Mmm,” you hum in agreement. “Here we are.”

Jun rubs the back of his neck with one hand, eyes not quite looking at you. “So…”

“So…?”

“Since we’re soulmates and all….” Jun pauses before he finally makes eye contact. “May we exchange numbers?”

_Was he nervous to ask for my number?_ A giggle escapes your lips as you take out your phone from your jacket pocket and unlocking the screen before handing it to him. “Of course.”

Jun looks relieved as he hands you his own unlocked phone and you both input your numbers into each other’s contacts app. You smile up at him when he returns your phone back to you. “I guess something good came out of running into you and knocking your coffee out of your hands?”

He laughs. “I guess so. Ah, but you owe me coffee since I didn’t get to drink it.”

“Deal. I’ll buy you a large latte from Carat Café next time.”

Jun holds out his pinky finger and you intertwine yours with his to seal the promise. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“You better,” you grin cheekily. “I don’t break pinky promises.”

Silence falls between the two of you and your bold grin disappears as you fiddle with your fingers. It’s obvious the two of you don’t want to say goodbye just yet even though you spent the afternoon in each other’s company. It almost felt as though your heart was going to ache at the idea of being apart from your soulmate – after twenty years, you finally found each other only to be apart once again.

_You’re being silly_ , you scold yourself inwardly. _You have his number and he goes to the same school, you’re going to see him again any time._ However your heart feels slightly heavy regardless.

Jun speaks up first, interrupting your thoughts. “So…good night?”

“Good night…” You trail off. Suddenly, an idea pops in your head and you look up at him, your heart racing as you put plan into action. “Um…Jun?”

“Hm?”

You point at his cheek. “There’s something there…wait, let me get it for you.”

You feel a sudden burst of courage as you step closer and press a quick kiss onto his cheek before backing away. Jun’s eyes are wide as you smile and wave at him before hurrying into the apartment building, leaving him standing at the steps with a bewildered look.

You giggle to yourself as you press the button for the elevator. You were right: something good _did_ come out of that embarrassing first encounter after all.


End file.
